To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4G communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5G or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post LTE System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier(FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access(NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
Conventionally, in the LTE, the control information that a terminal transmits on an uplink may include at least one of hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) ACK/NACK, channel quality (CQI) information, precoding matrix indication (PMI) Information, rank indication (RI) information, and scheduling request SR information The control information may be transmitted on a physical uplink control channel (PUCCH) which is an uplink control channel, or may be transmitted on a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH), which is an uplink data channel, along with data.
In the related art, downlink control information that a terminal receives from a base station and uplink control information transmitted from the terminal to the base station are transmitted at different transmission time intervals (TTI). For example, the base station transmits the downlink control information to the terminal at an n-th subframe, and the terminal transmits the uplink control information to the base station at a (n+4)-th subframe. For example, the terminal can transmit ACK/NACK information for reception of the downlink control information to the base station in the (n+4)-th subframe.
Also, when the base station receives the NACK in the (n+4)-th subframe, the base station can retransmit data in the (n+K)-th subframe. In this case, a K value is fixed to 8 in the case of a frequency division duplexing (FDD) system and may be changed according to a configuration of a downlink/uplink subframe (DL/UL subframe) in the case of a time division duplexing (TDD) system, but the K value is fixed in a specific configuration.
Such an operation may not satisfy a low communication latency which is one of the requirements of the 5G communication system, and the degree of freedom of a base station scheduler may be limited to reduce flexibility of a base station scheduler.
A self-contained frame structure has been proposed to satisfy these requirements. The sub-frame structure may be used in combination with the term self-contained frame structure, and may mean a frame structure for fast HARQ-ACK (fast HARQ-ACK) support or a frame structure for low delay support. In the frame structure, the configuration of the subframe can be changed dynamically for each subframe. For example, the n-th subframe may be set as downlink data reception, a (n+1)-th subframe may be set as uplink data transmission, a (n+2)-th subframe receives downlink data, and a (n+3)-th subframe may be set as control information transmission. Therefore, it is necessary to design the operation of the terminal and the control channel for transmitting the control information on the uplink in such a frame structure.
In addition, the 5G communication system is considering the use of a super high frequency (mmWave) band (for example, 30 GHz, 60 GHz bands) which may have a wide bandwidth in order to achieve a high data transmission rate. However, in the super high frequency band, the use of technologies such as beamforming has been discussed because a propagation path loss and a propagation transmission distance are short. Therefore, for the beam operation through the beamforming, a method for configuring control information is needed.